Final Decision
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: OneShot Yuuri must make a decision weather to stay in Shin Makoku or stay on Earth. He doesn’t understand why me must make a decision but Shinou is insisting that he does. YuuRam


Stars sparkle for our futures lighting the way with dim light so that surprises can be found and new relationships are made

**Final Decision**

_**Summary: OneShot Yuuri must make a decision weather to stay in Shin Makoku or stay on Earth. He doesn't understand why me must make a decision but Shinou is insisting that he does. YuuRam**_

_**  
**_"Blah"

'_Thought'_

"_**Quotes"**_

**Final Decision**

"_**Decide what you want, decide what you are willing to exchange for it."**_

Stars sparkle for our futures lighting the way with dim light so that surprises can be found and new relationships are made. If the sun was our star then life would be completely predictable, and no one wants that.

Some may say they wish they knew something was going to happen but then they would never know where that could lead them. I told myself one time that I wish I would have known so I would have never done it. I understand now that knowing things is the worst possible thing when it concerns the future. Three years ago when I first came to this place I was desperate to know absolutely everything that went on around me even if it hurt me in the end to know.

I should explain who I am before I talk about things past. I am the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri. I am currently eighteen and I'm in the stage of my life when I need o decide where I am going to stay.

As the Maou of this place I need to decide if I'm going to stay here and rule my country properly or if I'm going to hand it over to someone else and stay on Earth.

It's a hard decision for me. To leave the world I've known as home for eighteen years or call home a place I've only known for three. Do I want to let someone else take over what I've worked so hard to build or do I want to erase my existence from my birth land? Do I want to find someone to love me or accept the love of someone who does?

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself allowed every time I look out the window and look at my country or out of my bedroom window to my home world.

"Decide things on your own time." Weller Conrad, the man who named me, tells me every time he sees me and I look troubled.

"Stop being a wimp!" von Bielefeld Wolfram, my fiancée, shouts at me when I show him Evan a slightly depressed face. He knows it's hard for me though.

"Ah heika, I will trust your decision no matter what it may be!" von Christ Gunter, my advisor tells me every single time we see each other.

"We trust you." Gurrie Yozak, the craziest cross dresser and undercover guy I know, tells me when I look ready to just give up.

Everyone tells me different things to try to keep me going and to keep me from making a hasty decision.

"No matter what you decide Yuu-chan Mama loves you no matter if you're far away or close by." My mother, Shibuya Miko, Jennifer of Yokohama, tells me every now and again.

My brother, Shibuya Shori, is the only one that tells me he doesn't want me to go. He wants me to stay home on Earth. He wants to protect me from anything that can hurt me.

As much as I love my brother I still can't make my decision so easily. I know that if I leave Shin Makoku to the hands of someone else, even if it's someone I trust, I won't be able to sleep peacefully at night, but on the other hand if I leave home I'll always worry about how my family is doing. I hate having to choose like this. Normally I would say I can have both but even Shinou tells me I have to make a decision. To rule over my people as the king I was born to be or to be a normal everyday student studying to get into collage. Shori is Earth Maou and he is ready to take the responsibility that comes with being a ruler. I on the other had had it thrown at me like a baseball.

I always dreamed of going pro, I wonder how things will change if I do decide to stay on Shin Makoku. Will I live longer? Will I really merry Wolfram? Will Greta grow into a beautiful young woman? Will my people prosper?

What am I going to do?

--

"Chichi'ue!" called a young female voice from across a vast field of dirt and grass. In the middle of the field stood a young man dressed in a black gakuran with black hair and matching dark eyes. "Gunter is looking for you!"

"Ah!" the teenaged looking male called to a short, about fourteen year old, brunette haired female. "I'm coming!" Shibuya Yuuri looked around the baseball field one more time before he nodded his head and proceeded to walk toward the little girl. "How have your studies been?"

"They've been going really good!" Greta smiled as she grabbed a hold of Yuuri's hand. "I'll start learning horse back riding next week!" the female grinned without restraint. "I can't wait to start!"

"I'm sure you'll be excellent at it in no time. You've always been good with animals." Yuuri smiled softly to his adopted daughter.

"Wolfram says the same thing!" Greta beamed as she and Yuuri made their way up the road leading into the castle courtyard.

"He's right." Yuuri told the young girl. "You've always been that way though most of the time it was with rare or dangerous animals."

"Like the Sunakuma a year ago?" Greta asked.

"And the mud Kumahazu." Yuuri nodded as the two walked into the castle. "Well, you'd better get back to playing I've got work to do."

"Okay! Good luck Chichi'ue!" Greta said loudly before running off.

"They grow up so fast." Yuuri told himself sadly.

"Heika, you're being called to the meeting room." A teenaged male voice told him.

"Evan," Yuuri said turning to face a young man with wild red hair. He wore a burgundy and brown uniform with a silver sword strapped to his side. The youth's hair from a frontal view was a short length but his hair behind him grew wildly down to between his shoulder blades.

"Everyone is waiting." said Evan with a slight bow as he directed his hand toward the castle entrance.

"Right, let's go." Yuuri said before walking up the steps with the purple eyed male behind him. "What's this meeting about?"

"A status report really." Evan instructed.

"I see," Yuuri hummed as he and the other quickly made it down the hall and up two flights of stairs. When he reached a pair of large oak wood doors Yuuri stared at the gold handle for a moment before sighing.

"You can always not choose heika." Evan told the Maou as Yuuri's eyes grew sad.

"I have to; Shinou told me I had to." Yuuri stated.

"Forgive me for speaking out of line, but isn't Shinou dead? Shouldn't he explain why?" uttered Evan before apologizing with a quick bow to Yuuri.

"You have a point…" Yuuri muttered to himself before he pushed the doors open with a determined face. Once he entered the room everyone's eyes were on him. They had not seen determination in his features for quiet a long time.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram questioned.

"Give me the report; I have something I need to do." Yuuri said his voice laced with resolve.

"Here you are." Gunter spoke handing Yuuri a folder before the young king turned and ran out of the room.

"Oi, Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted after the black haired Maou before following him.

'_Why? Why do I need to decide Shinou!?' _Yuuri shouted in it mind as he quickly ran to the stables and got on a horse. Within seconds he was out of the castle gates heading to the Temple. He paid no attention to the people shouting after him or to the blonde that was not far behind him.

After reaching the temple Yuuri hopped off of the horse and ran inside with Wolfram hot on his tail. Many of the shine Priestesses asked Yuuri to stop; ignoring their requests Yuuri ran to the room where Ulrike would pray. "Where is Shinou?" Yuuri shouted as he pushed the doors open.

"Heika?" Ulrike exclaimed before Shinou appeared atop Hell's Fire is Frozen Land.

"Made your decision yet Yuuri?" Shinou asked the young king.

"I want to know why I have to absolutely make a decision!"

"I don't want to pressure you." Shinou said with a sullen face.

"Tell me why!" Yuuri demanded as he stepped closer.

"The doors are closing." Shinou said quietly.

"What?" Yuuri questioned as Wolfram's face grew confused.

"The doors between this world and your's are closing. Every two hundred Mazoku years it opens for about three to five years." Shinou explained. "You need to decide where you will spend that time now."

"When does it close?" Yuuri questioned. Shinou, however, stayed quiet so Yuuri repeated. "When does it close!?"

"In two days."

"No way…" Yuuri sounded as he felt his legs give out and he dropped to his knees.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called as he kneeled next to his fiancée.

"I…I can't leave…" Yuuri told himself as he shook. "There's no way I can just ditch everyone here like that! Two days would never be enough time to do things or to finish anything."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said, his voice concerned and abnormally caring.

"So you're staying here?" Shinou questioned with a sad look.

Yuuri stared at the ground for a moment before looking up. "Yes."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said loudly. "You know what you are doing right?"

"Yes," Yuuri told the Bielefeld. "I'm going to take complete charge of my country and what I have here."

"You do have time to go home and say good bye to your family." Shinou said. "I really did not want you to make a decision so quickly, but you did force the answer with good timing."

"Thank you." Yuuri smiled as he stood up with Wolfram's help. "I'll go home for now. I should be back in no time." the Maou told Wolfram.

"Okay." Wolfram nodded.

"No, 'You better come back wimp'?" Yuuri laughed. He expected an answer but Wolfram just shook his head with a smile. "I will be back." With that Yuuri went to the pool in the Shine and jumped in the water.

Once he was back in the bathroom at his house he stared at the ceiling for a while remember what Murata Ken had told him.

"_I belong here." Ken smiled as he faced the Shibuya. "On Earth I never really felt like I belonged and here I do. So even if you decide to go home I'm going to stay here. This is my home." _

"Murata, it was so easy for you. Is it because you knew?" Yuuri asked no one as he sat up and got out of the tub. He stripped his wet clothes and wrapped up in a towel before he went upstairs and quickly packed a bag of some of his favorite things that could travel between this world and the other without being damaged.

"Yuu-chan are you home?" Miko's voice rang from down stairs. Once Yuuri was finished changing and packing the bag Yuuri went down stairs with his things. "Yuu-chan! You're home! How is Wolf doing?"

"He's fine…" Yuuri said as he saw his entire family was there. "This is perfect." He smiled sadly.

"Yuu-chan what's wrong?" Shori questioned standing up. "Did something happen?"

"I decided." Yuuri told them looking at the ground. "I've decided to be the king I am."

"Yuu-chan!" Shori shouted.

"Can you still visit?" Miko asked with a sweet smile.

"Not for a long time." Yuuri said, "The door is closing between this world and that world."

"Why!?" Shori asked standing up.

"It only stays open for about five years then closes for two-hundred. After the connection closes time there speeds up to about fifteen years there is one year here, so I won't be around for about fourteen years."

"That's not too bad." Miko smiled sadly.

"It's two hundred-years for him!" Shori said angrily.

"Nii-san, I'm not going to age any differently then I would here. I'll look the age I should." Yuuri shrugged.

"That doesn't change what could happen there in that time! He could get killed!" Shori growled.

"It won't happen." Yuuri said determinedly. "I won't die."

"Unexpected things happen! You could!" Shori yelled.

"Then that'll be it won't it?"

"Is this your resolve?" Shoma questioned his eyes facing the sliding glass window.

"Yes." Yuuri spoke nodding his head as he looked at his father.

"Then," Shoma started as he stood up, "I expect you to be a great king. Bring pride to our family."

"Treat your people with love, and make sure Wolf knows Mama loves him too." Miko smiled as she hugged her son.

"You're leaving now?" Shori asked.

"I have to." Yuuri told his brother before he was suddenly hugged. It quickly turned into a group hug that lasted for five minutes before Yuuri returned to the bathroom.

"We'll be right here when you come back." Miko grinned trying to hide her tears.

"We won't go anywhere so you better come right back here." Shori agreed with his mother.

"Be a good king to your people, Yuu-chan." Shoma nodded his head before Yuuri smiled sadly and stepped into the tub.

"Sayonara."

--

As Yuuri passed through the warp between the two worlds he could see a gate that was slowly closing in front of him. He passed through it quickly with the force of the water before looking back to see it shut completely. '_That must have been the gate.' _Yuuri thought to himself as he felt the final force of the water push him into the Shrine pond. "That's it."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice called from the far side of the pool. The blonde quickly stepped into the pool and waded quickly over to him. "You're late!"

"Sorry." Yuuri scratched the back of his head. _'Just as I thought, time here was already moving faster. I wasn't even there for half an hour.' _

"Is that it?" Wolfram asked looking down at Yuuri.

"Yeah, I saw that gate shut." Yuuri smiled sadly looking to the water he was still sitting in. "I won't see that place for another two hundred years."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said sadly as the Maou began to cry. "You could have stayed there."

"No," Yuuri told the blonde Mazoku, "I'm Maou here, I need to take care of my people."

"Hennachoko." Wolfram whispered before he kneeled next to Yuuri before slowly hugging him. At first it was light so Yuuri could push away if he wanted to but the Maou shank into the embrace allowing himself to he hugged tighter by Wolfram. As he did Yuuri began to cry as he felt weak and pathetic at the moment. Never had he ever felt so weak in his life and he hated it. He hated feeling weak, but has the arms around him held him close in a loving embrace Yuuri felt safe.

'_I'm glad…I'm glad I have Wolfram.' _Yuuri told himself as he hugged Wolfram back allowing himself to cry and let out the stress.

--

"No one else knows?" Yuuri asked as he and Wolfram rode back slowly.

"No, I didn't leave the temple the whole time you were gone." Wolfram explained as he looked at Yuuri before facing the road again. "I think that you should tell everyone yourself."

"Good call." Yuuri smiled his eyes still a little blood shot from crying. "Wolfram…"

"Hm?" Wolfram sounded without looking at his fiancée.

"I want you to help me be a good king." Yuuri said with a genuine smile.

"Of course," Wolfram shorted, "What kind of fiancée would I be if I didn't?"

"Wolf…" Yuuri said seriously.

"What?" Wolfram snapped a little jerking his head back to Yuuri.

"I think it's time we set a marriage date." Yuuri told the blonde with purpose in his voice.

"Yuu…Are you sure?" Wolfram asked the king with a disbelieving look.

"Absolutely." Yuuri smiled. "You have been there all the times I ever needed you to and you've saved me hundreds of times, on top of that you're always supporting me. I never thought I would be marrying a guy when I first came here, nor did I seriously think that slapping you would get me a fiancée. However, now that I look back on things I don't think I could I gotten anyone better."

"O…Of course you couldn't have!" Wolfram spurted trying to calm down his quickly reddening face by looking away form Yuuri.

"Arigatou, Wolfram." Yuuri said before they entered the city. The normal hustle and bustle was happening on the streets as people ran about doing their jobs and talking. All Yuuri could do was smile at this point telling himself that he was now indeed home.

--

"So that's it?" Conrad questioned as Yuuri sat behind his desk.

"Yep." The Maou smiled at all of the people in front of him. "I'm here to stay, there's no going between worlds only between countries."

"I see, I'm so happy heika!" Gunter raved as he clasped his hands together.

"There's also something else…" Yuuri spoke looking at Wolfram who blushed slightly before coughing very slightly and nodding. "I want to confirm a marriage date for my engagement."

"Right away!" Gunter said loudly and happily before pausing thinking about what he had just heard. "EHHH!?"

"Heika?" Conrad questioned.

"I've realized just how much Wolfram is there for me. I want him with me." Yuuri explained as Gunter huddled in a corner chewing on a piece of cloth with tears falling from his eyes.

"I see, when should the day be?" Gwendal questioned.

"When do you think it should be Wolf?" Yuuri asked the blonde who was blushing brighter after listening to Yuuri.

"I don't know!" Wolfram said loudly trying to look more flustered then nervous.

"Just pick a date." Yuuri smiled. "I trust you can decide on a good time."

"Then," Wolfram said as he put an index finger to his lips. "In three weeks?"

"That sounds good." Yuuri smiled. "Is that enough time to get everything ready?"

"More then enough." Conrad smiled. "We'll issue announcements as soon as possible. Gunter we're going to need you to plan everything out with Anissina and Gisela."

"Haha'ue too." Wolfram added in quickly.

"Right." Gunter nodded as he stood up with a dark cloud over his head. "I'll get started immediately."

"If you'll excuse us then." Conrad said as he Gunter, and Gwendal bowed before leaving.

"Should I stop explaining why?" Yuuri asked Wolfram who was facing the books trying not to let anyone see his blushing face.

"It's not when you explain it, it's the way you look when you do." Wolfram admitted touching his face.

"The way I look?" Yuuri questioned with a confused face.

"You actually look serious, and…handsome." Wolfram whispered the last part lowering his head.

"And what? I couldn't hear you." Yuuri told the blonde as he stood up and stood next to the boy.

"Handsome…" Wolfram said a little louder.

"Huh?" Yuuri said as he cupped his ear and moved it closer.

"I SAID YOU LOOKED HANDSOME!!" Wolfram shouted in the ebony haired teen's ears.

"Ah! Ouch!" Yuuri shouted in surprise before he fell on his butt. "Okay I think I heard you that time."

"Sorry!" Wolfram said quickly as he kneeled next to Yuuri. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've fallen plenty of times before." Yuuri smiled as he shrugged.

"From now on though," Wolfram started as he grabbed a hold of Yuuri's hand and pulled him to his feet, "I'll always be there to help you back even if it was my fault." Yuuri stared at Wolfram surprised at the words coming from the blonde's mouth. When Wolfram went to let go of Yuuri's hand the Maou gripped it tighter. "Oi, hennachoko! What are you doing?" Wolfram growled looking at his hand before looking at Yuuri to shout at him. The blonde stopped however when he looked in to Yuuri's eyes. "Henna…choko…?" Wolfram said slowly before Yuuri leaned in and pressed his lips on his.

The blonde was caught off guard and almost fell but Yuuri quickly hugged Wolfram before he deepened his kiss. A minute passed before Yuuri parted and looked deep into Wolfram's eyes. "Hennachoko yunai." Yuuri smiled before kissing Wolfram lightly. "I love you."

--

_**The End…**_

_**?**_

_I may want to make more to this but for now I'm going to leave this as it is. Thanks for reading and let me know if you think I should write anymore. _

_AkariKaiku_


End file.
